The present invention relates to a sliding door structure for a sliding door adapted to be equipped with a body of a vehicle.
In the prior art, a sliding door to be slid when opened/closed is generally adopted as a rear door of a vehicle such as a light van.
In order to slide this door, there is mounted on the vehicle body a guide rail means composed of three upper, center and lower guide members. The upper rail, as located at the highest position, is mounted inside of the vehicle. This upper rail is connected to the sliding door by an arm extending from the sliding door, and a roller as supported at the leading end of the arm is guided by the upper rail.
As shown in FIG. 11, in order that a roller 118 supported at the leading end of an arm 116 may be inserted into an upper rail 114, it is inserted into an opening which is formed in the upper rail 114 at the side of the fully open end of the sliding door, and the opening is shut of f with a cover which is equipped with the (not-shown) door stopper. As a result, the roller insert hole has to be formed outside of the sliding range of the roller, and a space for passing the roller 118 has to be formed in the body opening near the trailing end of the rail, so that the degree of opening of a sliding door 112 is limited.
Further, as being apparent from FIG. 11, the guide rail 114 extends straight toward a compartment space S which is defined by a roof head lining 120 so that a compartment space becomes narrower and is limited.
In addition to the above, when the opening of the vehicle's body is opened by the sliding door, the sliding door must move only outwardly of the body at least to the extent of the size of the body thickness, but also a straight movement of the sliding door.
To this end, the front end portion of the upper rail must be considerably curved inwardly of the vehicle's body so that it may be further protruded into the compartment space.